Not So Much Of A Perfect Life Now
by KissMeOnTheSideWalk
Summary: Mitchie's dad starts to abuse her when her mom dies. Who will save her? What about the second year of Camp Rock? Does anybody know? What if Mitchie can't handle the pain? Being rewriten! Will be up again soon.
1. IntroMini Chapter

**REWRITTEN - **Mitchie's perfect life had come crashing down when her mom died in a car crash. Guess what? Her dad paid someone to do that. Why you ask? Her dad wanted her gone so she wouldn't be in the way of what he always had wanted to do. Abuse Mitchie because he hate's her. He wanted a boy. Not a stupid little girl. Oh Joy.

*****Not So Much Of A Perfect Life Now*****

I woke up in my bed with a major headache. I looked around trying to figure out what happened. I ran my fingers through my crusty hair and felt a sharp pain run down my body. I looked at my fingers and saw blood.

"Oh..." I mumbled. My dad gave me a beating for something...Oh that's right. I forgot to cook dinner for him, I was doing my homework and I lost track of time. I laughed a heartless laugh. That was just my luck.

Caitlyn is going be so angry, she knows. She walked in my room while I was putting on cover up. She also knows I'm helplessly in love with Shane. Yes Shane Gray, we met at Camp Rock. Caitlyn says he likes me but I don't know….him liking someone like me, so plain. Yeah, only in my dreams. The only luck I ever had was Shane and his brothers moving and coming to my school.

I turned and looked at the clock. I was a hour early from my alarm clock going off. I goaned and sat up, this was going to be a long day. I could tell.

What do you think? I hope you like the rewriting I have done.


	2. Chapt 1

**ReWritten**

*Not So Much Of A Perfect Life Now*

Mitchie's P.O.V

I went downstairs and all of a sudden I remembered something else from last night.

FLASHBACK -

"Dad I know your mad but...can I go to Camp Rock?" I looked up with puppy dog eyes and met pure hatered eyes.

"NO! In fact Hell No. Why would you even ask? I'm not your slave!" He threw a bottle of Vodka at me and I blacked out.

Flashback Over -

*AT SCHOOL*

Shane said "hey Mitchie you going to Camp Rock?"

I looked down and mumbled "uh no."

Shane, Nate, Jason, and Caitlyn said "WHAT!"

Trying to get out of it I said "Whoa that' talent did you plan that or was it pure luck?"

Jason said "well I think it was…." _Yes he bought it!_

Shane caught on and said" hey wait no your not getting away that easily why can't you go?" _Crap, he didn't._

I sighed and said "my dad won't let me…."

Caitlyn's eyes went huge and said "come with me for a sec." _Oh-no she is going to question me to death._

Shane's P.O.V

He watched the girls (mostly Mitchie) leave and said "why is it every time we mention Mitchie's dad they leave to talk?" Nate said "I don't know. It's probably nothing." Nate was almost always right so I shrugged it off.

Caitlyn's P.O.V

When we were alone I said "okay Mitchie what happened?"

"Well...first I forgot to make dinner and I also asked if I could go to Camp Rock."

She sighed and said in a motherly tone, "Honey, you need to get out of there."

I nodded and said," I know, but I can't. There is no escaping it." I looked back over to Shane and I smiled. Just seeing him always makes me smile. Now I just need to figure out how to get to Camp Rock...

**Well...what do you think? Also anything Italic is a person's thoughts.**


	3. Chapt 2

**Re-Written**

*Not So Much of a Perfect Life Now *

Mitchie's P.O.V

I looked over at Shane and saw one of the cheerleaders flirting with Shane. _Ugh...Bitch. _

She sat down in his lap and kissed his cheek. _UGH! BITCH!_

He laughed nervously and ran over to Nate and Jason. Me and Caitlyn started laughing. I'm still jealous though...I rubbed my sore neck and realized I was sweating from the heat.

I mean come one, I'm wearing a long sleave shirt when it's almost summer.

*Not So Much of a Perfect Life Now*

Shane's P.O.V

Why do I hear girls laughing? I looked over and saw Mitchie and Caitlyn laughing while looking at me. Uh oh Mitch looks jealous. Who is she jealous of? Oh no what if it's a boy? Now I'm jealous. Why I…wait, is that a- THOSE ARE HAND PRINTS ON HER NECK? WHO DID THAT?

Mitchie's P.O.V.

Why does Shane look ready to kill someone?

I looked at Caitlyn and said "why is Shane looking ready to kill someone?" She looked at him and traced his look to my neck and her eyes went wide.

She said "uh Mitch did your dad choke you?"

"Yes."

"Well he left hand marks and Shane saw them."

"Oh crap. Guess I'm avoiding him the rest of the day."

Nate's P.O.V

I was telling Jason that birds can't talk when Shane came over looking like he was going to slap someone.

I said "dude what's wrong?" He said something that even had Jason was shocked.

"Mitchie has two hand marks on her neck." Who would do something like that to Mitchie? She is so sweet! Well not as sweet as Caitlyn but…that's not the point.

Jason said "why don't we ask Ella if she knows? She's so cool!" I was about to say something but he ran off to find her I guess.

**After School**

Mitchie's P.O.V

I'm scared to go home. My "Dad" left me a message on my phone and he sounded mad. When I walked in the house he was standing their looking totally pissed. I have no idea what I did but I did something bad. He shoved me against the wall roughly and smirked evilly.

The next thing I felt was my blood trickling down my neck.

**Uh-Oh poor Mitch. What do you think is going to happen?**


	4. Chapt 3

Previously on Not So Much of a Perfect Life Now

The first thing I felt was a sharp pain in my stomach and blood seeping through my shirt.

*Not So Much of a Perfect Life Now*

Mitchie's P.O.V

My dad threw a knife in my lower stomach. My dad. Wait does he even deserve that title? I don't know. I mean it, I lost sight I was in so much pain! But in about 5 minutes I was back…..I wish I hadn't. He was so angry I don't know why! He yelled "you stupid brat! You go to Camp Rock but I am coming with you! I'm meeting someone there!" What? I'm so happy but wait huh? That doesn't make sense? Why is he angry….OW! Hello that hurt! He threw a coffee maker at me! That just might make me have to stay home on the last day of school. I yelled "then why are you angry?" Because I have to spend the whole ride with you and it's gonna be expensive!" He through a beer bottle at me and everything went black….

TWO HOURS L8TER

Wha… oh yeah never mind….OH SHOOT SCHOOL! I ran and looked in the mirror. WHOAH I looked bad! Jeezes what is Caitlyn gonna say?!?

*Not So Much of a Perfect Life Now*

Shane's P.O.V

I was walking over to Mitchie's locker, normally her and Caitlyn would meet us but I needed to talk to her sense I wanted to know if we were on good terms again. I knocked on her locker trying to be funny but what I didn't expect was her face to be looking like that. I said "hey Mitchie…WHOAH!"

*Not So Much of a Perfect Life Now*

Mitchie's P.O.V

I was putting stuff away and at the same time trying to make my face look normal but no matter what you could defiantly see bruises and cuts on my face. I heard Shane say "hey Mitchie…..WHOAH!" Oh crap he saw my face! What do I do? What do I say? What do I do? What do I say? Crap,crap,crap,crap.


	5. Chapt 4

Previously on Not So Much of A Perfect Life Now

Crap,crap,crap,crap.

Mitchie's P.O.V

"Uh….hi Shane so um what's up?" Okay this is awkward. "Mitchie oh my god what how why is your face that way? Are you okay? More important who did it!?" Oh snap! I said "well you see it's a funny story um well what happened is well uh…." Okay you see I handled that well…okay I didn't. C'mon Caity where are you? Ah yes! There she is! Yes!

*Not So Much of a Perfect Life Now*

Caitlyn's P.O.V

I was walking when I saw Shane facing Mitchie looking shocked. Hm weird. Wait why? Oh crap I need to get over there right now. The last thing I heard was Mitchie saying "well uh…" I jumped in saying "hi….whoa Mitchie!" I think I know why Shane looked at her that way! I wonder what he thought…….

A/N well Caity lets find out!

*Not So Much of a Perfect Life Now*

SHANE'S P.O.V

How did Mitchie get hurt? Who did it?!? Caitlyn came in and said "hi….whoa Mitchie!" Of course she said that look at her all that beauty hidden under those bruises and cuts. "Hi Mitchie what happened," Jason and Nate said at the same time. Wow Mitchie was right that one time it sounds like talent. Wait back on track what happened? I said "okay right now no more lies I want the truth right now!" Mitchie looked like she was having a battle inside and Caitlyn looked like she was having a silent conversation with Mitchie.

A/N sorry its short I promise next one long but I had 2 much homework and I didn't have much time!  hope u like it!


	6. Chapt 5

Last time on Not So Much of a Perfect Life Now

A/N I'm only gonna do what Shane said.

"Okay right now no more lies I want the truth right now."

*Not So Much of a Perfect Life Now*

Mitchie's P.O.V

Okay I think Caitlyn and I had a good silent conversation and she's right. I should lie its better that they don't know right now, I need to tell them in private. I shouldn't tell them in school, I mean hello eavesdroppers. "I was walking last night back from the grocery store and a group of gangster's beat me up." I said, I think I covered that up well! Shane said "we should find them! Oh those jerks! Wait oops gotta go to the bathroom." He darted off. Yes it worked! Oh fudge nope only Shane bought it. A/N me and my friend made up the whole fudge thing A/N The rest of the group polled me over and Nate said "okay did you really think we would think that was true? Oh come on what really happened!" I have no choice. I have to tell them. But wait I don't feel like telling Shane because what if he wont like me? Maybe Shane will think I'm a burden! Oh no I can't have that happen! Just them.

Nate's P.O.V

Mitchie told us everything. OMG! Wait to girly, oh my gosh! I hate her dad! HATE HATE HATE HIM!!! Oh wait what will Shane think? I'll ask if she's gonna tell him. "Yo Mitch you gonna tell Shane?" Oops I don't think she liked that question….

Mitchie's P.O.V

Why did he ask that? Why? "Well no not now and probably never." They looked shocked and just my luck Shane came over while they were looking like that! So he asked "what happened? Why you looking like that?" They all started mumbling so I cut in and said "oh nothing you had to be here." Nate said "hey uh Mitch can you come over here uh like now?" "Sure uh why not?"

Nate's P.O.V

I need to talk to her. "Mitchie you need to tell him." "What? No way! He will think of me as a burden or something." "I have an idea you and me can think of a way to tell him. We can say I am helping you with guitar. But secretly not." "Okay good idea!" We both walked back smiling.

Shane's P.O.V

Okay what's going on first everyone is looking at Mitchie weird, Nate and Mitchie walk away together to talk….Hm……oh no don't tell me. I said "guys are Nate and Mitchie dating?" I could tell they were about to say something when Nate and Mitchie walked back smiling. Smiling, oh you jerk of a brother stealing my girl. I will have to keep them apart as much as I can. A/N sorry this is a Smitchie story, but for some added drama in the next few chapters Shane's gonna think Nitchie is going out.A/N But Nate had to go and break my heart and say "hey guys I'm gonna be teaching Mitchie to play the guitar better."


	7. Chapt 6

A/N okay people tell me if you like this story in the comments anyways…………….

LAST TIME:

But Nate had to go and break my heart by saying "hey guys I'm gonna be teaching Mitchie how to play the guitar better."

*Not So Much of a Perfect Life Now*

Caitlyn's P.O.V

Oh no Nate didn't. Wait no, oh no MITCHIE didn't! I LOVE HIM, and she KNOWS it!

Huh its funny all of a sudden Should've Said No got in my head by Taylor Swift…..

You should've said no

You should've gone home

You should've….

Wait no don't think of lyrics ask questions no wait Shane's about to start a riot so I'm good.

*Not So Much of a Perfect Life Now*

Shane's P.O.V

Okay its official I'm gonna kill Nate. But why my Mitchie? I thought well…..we were perfect? Oh the bell rang time for us to go. Aw Mitch has to walk home…..I wish she could ride the buss but for some reason her dad wont pay for it…..weird I thought she was daddy's little girl…well she probably is but he can't afford it.

*Not So Much of a Perfect Life Now*

Mitchie's P.O.V

I have to go home. To my dad. Yet again I am super scared. Yay I'm like so happy…..NOT. For some reason I feel like going home is a bad thing, well I know it always usually is but today I feel like its really bad. I quickly ran up to Shane who was by the rest of the group and asked "hey I was thinking to celebrate school ending we have a mini-party at your house? What do you think?" Shane smiled and said "yah that would be cool what do you guys think?" They all smiled and nodded so Yay I'm happy!

*Not So Much of a Perfect Life Now*

Nate's P.O.V

I'm not stupid. I could tell by her face when the bell rang she was scared. I would be to. But anyways I am happy we are having a party! Shane said "hey Mitch why did you look scared 'bout going home?" Oh Shane you're so clueless. Mitchie stuttered saying "um…well-l you-u-u see um-m nothing I wasn't scared." Shane was about to say something but Mitchie's phone went off singing

Music's in my soul

I can hear it everyday every night

It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control

And I'm never letting go no-no

I just wanna play music

I wonder who was calling……

Hey I forgot Mitchie's birthday is tomorrow.

And Shane said for her birthday he wanted to go to her house for a surprise…..and her dad would be home…..most likely beating her….uh-oh.

A/N Yay cliffy! What you think? Comment and Fav. Pleaseeeeee Also was that good for length? LOL I loved it when Shane was like "Mitchie is a daddy's girl" no she isn't at all.

PEACE OUT! ~ CIARA/CE-CE


	8. Chapt 7

A/N I don't feel like writing the whole "LAST TIME" because I just wanna focus on the story.

*NOT SO MUCH OF A PERFECT LIFE NOW*

Mitchie's P.O.V.

I wonder who is calling; probably nothing……or it's my dad. Oh crap with my luck it's my dad. I answered it and I said "um…hello?" The person said "hey guess who? It's your beloved owner of Camp Rock saying happy birthday!" Birthday? Mine is tomorrow….oh man! What if they come over tomorrow?! CRAP! "Silly my birthday is tomorrow! Brown what else was there?" "Sorry I forgot that it's tomorrow, but I was wondering if on Sunday would you and your group want to come and help set up." That would be awesome! "Yes! Wait I'll ask them."

Shane's P.O.V.

I wonder why Brown is calling. And why she said yes so excited like. Mitchie asked "do you all want to go to Camp Rock early on Sunday and help set up?" There was a mix of yes and totally. That's sweet! Wait a minute in the earlier part of their conversation didn't she say her birthday was tomorrow? Oh man it is! I have to finish the song I wrote for her! I hope she will like it! She said "okay bye Brown!" I just love her happy voice; it makes my day…….

Caitlyn's P.O.V.

Shane got that dreamy look on his face so he's thinking of Mitchie. To bad she's off with Nate now….ugh.

How could she? Well I guess let's got to the party. 'Hey guy's we going or not?" Shane snapped out and let us get in their limo. What? Their super stars they have a limo! When we got in on the radio was The Jonas Brother's with Miley Cyrus singing "Before the Storm"

Lalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalal

With every strike of lightening

Comes a memory that lasts

Lalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlala

We all groaned and said "please shut it off!" Sure Miley is okay but we all get tired of that song! Plus I can't stand her singing with my Nicky! I have a major crush on him! And Mitchie hates it cuz' there isn't any Joe.

She loves him. We both agree that Nick is with either me or Selena and Joe is either with her or Demi. Duh!

Mitchie's P.O.V.

Okay well so what if I love-e-e-e Joe?!? Anyways we arrived at the HUGE house and went in. Time for the party! I put in, after a long argument from the boys, Selena & The Scene's new CD "Kiss & Tell!" I just love their music! We danced and danced and finally when "I Promise You" came on everyone looked awkward around and Shane came up to me and asked me to slow dance. AHHHH! Then Nate went to Caitlyn and asked and she said yes! AHHHH! Oh and Jason fell asleep so he's on the couch.

Lalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalal

I know that my love 

for you is real  
it's something true that we do  
Just something  
natural that I feel  
When you walk in the  
room, when you're near  
I feel my heart skip a beat  
The whole world disappears  
And there's just you and me  
Falling head over feet  
Let's take a chance together

_[Chorus:]_  
I know _[4x]_  
We gonna make it  
'Cause no one else  
can make me feel  
The way that you do  
I promise you  
I know _[4x]_  
We gonna get there  
Today tomorrow and forever  
We will stay true  
I promise you

They say that we're  
just too young To know  
But I'm sure heart and soul  
That I am never letting you go  
When it's right it's right  
And this is it  
'Cause I'm walking on air  
Every single time that we kiss  
You make the angels sing  
You give that songbird wings  
You make everything better

_[Chorus]_

I'll never let you down  
I'll always hear you out  
There is nothing you  
cannot confide  
You listen when I speak  
You make my knees go weak  
And I just want you by my side

_[Chorus]_

We gonna make it  
I promise you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I promise you _[3x]_

Lalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalalandlalal

OMG that was so sweet! He started to lean in and I think I'm gonna faint. I started to lean in and….

A/N I'm such a jerk aren't I

Song was – I Promise You – Selena & The Scene

Will they kiss? Will they? Your gonna have to wait! *EVIL LAUGH*


	9. Chapt 8

Not So Much Of A Perfect Life Now

Mitchie's P.O.V.

Jason yelled from by the door "um…uh……Mitchie's dad is here to pick her up." When did he get up? Must've got up when we were dancing…………I'm not smiling! I yelled "okay coming." I looked around and saw Caitlyn looking sad, Nate sympathetic, Shane disappointed. Aw, he looks cute that way! I walked over to the door and Jason looked sad and mouthed 'sorry, text me anything that happens' so I nodded and walked out the door. My 'dad' grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me to the side of the truck and shoved me against it. Well, someone is in a bad move. He whispered in my ear "get in the car you slut who just loves dancing." Oh man he saw that! I started getting teary eyed and nodded. He shoved me up against it again and yelled "answer me with words you idiot!" He slapped me and my mouth hit the handle of the truck. I started choking on my blood and it dribbled out of the corner of my mouth. OUCH! He let go of me and I feel to the ground and groaned. He said "wimp" and left. I got up as fast as I could and got in the truck.

Shane's P.O.V.

I am worried about Mitchie, well I always am kinda, but this is serious. Everyone looked worried and sad when she left and when we were dancing I saw a bruise on her neck, a hand bruise like someone choking her. I think she is being abused. But I also don't because no one hates her, right? Yeah, she isn't being abused, there's no way. I'm overreacting. But I wish we could've kissed though!

Nate's P.O.V.

Caitlyn left, and I'm worried about Mitchie. But at least I get to see her tomorrow for guitar lessons. I hope he won't beat her tonight. She is so fragile and nice, why would anyone do that to her. It just doesn't fit, there has to be a reason why he is doing that. It doesn't make sense………

Jason's P.O.V.

I can't believe that I let him do that to her. When I let Mitchie out, I also let me out. I snuck around and hid behind a tree. I saw E V E R Y T H I N G. I just witnessed him beat and abuse Mitchie. And guess what? I taped the whole thing.

Mitchie's P.O.V.

When we got home my dad grabbed me by the waist and dragged me up the stairs to my room. I almost thought he was gonna rape me but that's ridicules, he says I'm a slut and ugly so there's no way. He threw me on the floor and grabbed out a knife and said "I hope you don't have any plans for the rest of the night because guess what? I am about to mark you as the most disgusting thing ever on earth cuz' well…….none of your business. He lifts up my shirt and from my waist to above my bellybutton he dragged it and went over it and then above it he wrote SLUT AND HORRIBLE BEWARE! He laughed and kicked me and slapped me and left me there. I feel horrible and like I' gonna puke. I'm starting to think he is right. I'm such a disgrace. Ugh, what was I thinking, Shane would never want me. I started to cry and picked up my cell phone and went down contacts to Jason. I texted 'Jason can you climb through my window help me? I need you to bring a first aid kit and I will need help getting my stuff packed for Camp Rock. Please come help me! I know I'm a mess, ugly, whore, and a slut but help me please! ~Mitchie.' I hope I don't sound too desperate. But I am. And I am starting to bleed to death also. Hm…maybe I should've mentioned that…

A/N good? Bad? Like? Comment! OH A CLIFFY!


	10. Chapt 9

Not So Much of a Perfect Life Now

Hey guess what? Music Equals Life is an awesome writer when your done reading and COMMENTING you should look her up! Lol

Jason's P.O.V.

I was lying in bed reading my Ducks Book when I got a text. I thought well who would text me now? It said "Mitchie" I thought she got that taken away by her dad! How she get it back? Weird. It said "Jason can you climb through my window help me? I need you to bring a first aid kit and I will need help getting my stuff packed for Camp Rock. Please come help me! I know I'm a mess, ugly, whore, and a slut but help me please! ~Mitchie." WHAT?!?! SHE IS NOT! Wait a minuet….a first aid kit? Hey it's 12:02 Mitchie's birthday officially! Better get going.

Mitchie's P.O.V.

Thing's are getting fuzzy…..has my bed always been upside down? Wait someone's coming in my window! JASON! He came in and saw me and whisper "oh my god, I go to get Nate and Shane here I need help." I shot up and yelled "NO NOT SHANE JUST NATE!" He picked me up and sat me on the bed whispering "okay please calm down just Nate."

Nate's P.O.V.

I woke up to my phone saying I got a text. I was going to ignore it but I felt that it was important so I answered it. It said "Nate climb threw Mitchie's window, don't tell Shane, bring another first aid kit, hurry." Oh crap, what happened?

*AT MITCHIE'S HOUSE*

When I climbed in I saw Jason holding his head in his hands and when I said "Jason," he looked up and guess what. He was crying. He never cries, unless it's a bird that's dead. I asked "where's Mitchie?" He looked over at the bed and I gasped. She was lying there not knocked out but bloody and was in pain. I ran over and she whispered "help me." I looked at Jason and we were both thinking Shane need's to be here he knows best about injuries I mean he is Danger. I said to Mitchie "don't freak out but we have to get Joe over here."

Mitchie's P.O.V.

What?!? "WHAT?!!?" No….NO NO N-O! "No let me spell it N with an O. NO NO NO NO!" Jason sighed and said "at least let us take you to a hospital. Well wait just Nate because I got to get going, can't make Shane suspicious, I will say Nate is out with Caitlyn." We nodded and he left. Nate said "um….this is weird but we should change your clothes….." "Oh...yeah." "You can't do it on your own can you?" "No." "I will help you only if you don't bring it up EVER." "Of course." He helped me and I don't want to talk about it. But we didn't know what or should I say who was outside.

Paparazzi P.O.V.

Everyone started taking pictures. Nate from Connect 3 at a girls house, at 3:00 in the morning, and from the window we took pictures of him climbing in and taking of her clothes. Oh man I am so getting a raise. They cam out with him holding her and she was laughing. We surrounded them and started asking questions and taking pictures.

Nate's P.O.V.

I was carrying Mitchie down and I said "you know what?" "What?" "…I don't know well that's embarrassing." Wow that was a lame joke. She started laughing and I said "that was a stupid joke why are you laughing?" She giggled and said "uh that's why it was lame." We walked out and paparazzi was asking questions and taking pictures. I ran Mitchie to the door and ran over and took off. We looked at each other and thought the same thing. Shane. I love Mitchie, like a sister NOT a girlfriend. But will Shane believe it.

Like it or Hate it?

Only one way to let me know! COMMENT

xoXOxo Ciara


	11. Chapt 10

THE NEXT DAY

^*^Shane^*^

I came downstairs and glared at Nate. Let me tell you what happened.

FFFLLLAAASSSHHH BBBAAACCCKKK

I went out to buy a necklace to give to Mitchie. I knew it was time to tell her I love her. In the store I saw a magazine and I saw Nate and Mitchie in each others arms laughing, NATE UNDRESSING HER, Nate climbing into her house, and driving off together. I CAN'T BELIVE THIS! I WILL KILL YOU NATE GOSH DARN IT! But Mitchie what happened??? I thought we had something…

* * *

A tear sled down my cheek. But were at Camp Rock and Caity said Mitchie is out walking. But she has been gone forever….

##Mitchie##

I am lost.

I have been walking, crying, sweating cramping, singing, and so many more. You should've seen his face.

FFFLLLAAASSSHHH BBBAAACCCKKK

He walked up to me and said "have a good time losing your virgin Mitch? Love Nate don'ts ya?" "What?" "Don't give me that, why don't you run to Nate's arms and kiss him sense you are a slut now."

* * *

A tear sled down my cheek. I muttered "I'm not a slut." A breeze blew over me and I slid, I knew the wind was bad but it pushed me over so I knew I had to get out of here soon. I saw a cliff and thought its slippery and its windy, not a good mixture by a cliff. Curiosity got the best of me and I went and looked over the edge and whispered "that's a far way down." Then a huge breeze blew me over and I grabbed onto a rock and. Held. For. My. Life.

$%$Caity$%$

Mitch is out there. In the horrible wind. I hope she's okay.

##Mitchie##

The Rock Broke Off.

I Fell.


	12. Chapt 11

$%$Caity$%$

Shane, Nate, Jason, and I were walking around in the forest. We lost a bet to Jason so we had to go bird watching. I don't want to bring up the bet okay. "Jason," complained Shane, "why can't we do this when it's less windy?" Jason "becau-" "AHHHHHH!" Nate," that sounded like-" "Mitchie."

##Mitchie##

My leg is so broken. I'm not very girly but my nails aren't broken, their completely off. I'm losing a lot of blood from my head, forget stitches, I'm gonna need a whole new head! I try to speak but my voice is gone from shock. I started crying, I'm such a waste. Why don't I just die everyone will have a better life without me. Why do I have dreams when most likely I'm gonna die from a stupid wind? I'm gonna start a petition against wind! I laughed, that sounded like something Jason would say and Nick would have slapped him on the head. Then they would fight. The Shane would roll his eyes, beautiful eyes, and stop them from ripping each others heads off. I miss them so much. I feel light headed….I think I'm dying.

I know it's short felt like adding a little so your not cliff hanging from the last one


	13. Chapt 12

XoShaneXo

These last few minuets have been painful, seeing Mitchie, MY MITCHIE, like that was hard. All broken.

It was painful. I remember it clearly…..as if it was only a few minutes ago…. Nate- it was only a few minutes ago. Shane- get outta here this is MY thoughts! Nate- sheesh. Shane – anyways…

FFFFLLLLLAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHH BBBBBBAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKKK

After we heard Mitchie we all scrambled. Trying to find her. I went and saw a cliff. Knowing Mitchie and her clumsiness sometimes I looked over and gasped. She was there, covered in blood. Then I got mad. How could someone so broken and hurt look so HOT?!? Ugh. Anyways long story short, were at the hospital waiting for what it seems hours for her to come out. In 3 more hours I'm going to have to leave.

* * *

XoMitchieXo

Stupid doctor. "I'm fine! I have a cast and I'm all patched up bye!" The doctor, stupid doctor, sighed and said "if your parents come and pick you up then fine! Go! But until then NO YOU'RE NOT GOING!" Well, what side did you wake up on doctor, guessing the wrong side? Geez. He left for a second, wrong move sucker! I ran out singing TiK ToK bye Ke$ha.

"Don't Stop Make It Pop DJ Blow My Speakers Up Tonight I'ma Fight Till We See The Sunlight"

The Gang, Jason Caity Nate Shane, would see me and laugh is what I thought but no. Stupid Doctor saw me and I was rushed back. It was night when I thought I would be out. Nope, not until a parent came which I knew would be even worse. I ended up falling asleep sometime. I woke up being told to get dressed, I WAS LEAVING! FINALLY! I walked out expecting to see Shane or someone but no I walked to a nightmare. D.A.D. Oh evil you, I should've known. I started planning how to escape, but I knew I wouldn't stand a chance. He would just shoot me then and there. Dying in a hospital isn't how I would want it planned. But then again maybe Doctor Stupid would get blamed and fired! That would be sweet, but I don't want to die yet, I haven't married Shane yet or have kids or become a singer/dancer/actress! I couldn't! Wow, I must have been thinking for awhile cuz' now I'm in the truck with my "dad" yelling something. When did I become such a meanie? Maybe I'm just hungry. But I can't eat, all the girls throwing there self at Shane are skinny and hot, so I need to watch my weight. I mean really, look at the fans, beautiful and all. He slapped me and said "your mother was a backstabber okay? So now you go up stairs and make sure you're pretty, were going broke so you need to earn us some money okay? OKAY?" What the heck?!? NO! Mom's the backstabber? Yah right. He runs his mouth more than anyone I've ever known. Wait….earn some cash? Oh heck no. I yelled "no I don't want to be a slut so heck no!" That's the last thing I remember before his face went beet red and I fell over.

XoCaityXo

I was walking in to the restaurant when some boys walked away like they just saw a murder happen so I asked "what is going on?"

They said some one was running away in a skimpy outfit and some guy was chasing after the person.

When I asked for a description they said "Brown/Black hair, bangs, skinny, and has a cast." A perfect match to Mitchie. I pulled out my cell phone and within 2 minuets Nate, Jason, and Shane were at my side looking for this Supposable Mitchie and person trying to rape her. I assume rape because well….she is supposed to be wearing a skimpy outfit. I also think her dad is under this idea somehow.

XoMitchieXo

Oh dear god help me. Why is this man chasing me? How did I end up in an outfit meant for a striper club? How did I get bruises on every inch of my body? What did my dad make me forget cuz' this guy is saying things about my life that are unbelievably true? He shouted "Come here or Shane get's it." I stopped and turned around. I said "excuse me? Shane? How do you know all of this?" He smirked and said, "don't tell me you forgot everything we had when we were 12?" I laughed and said,"but you're like 26-"I did a double take of how he looks and realized were the same age. I whispered "Cody?" He smiled and said "you remember! This is perfect! Which mean's you remember what your first dad had me do." I swallowed hard and said "yep." He got close to me and said "then let's do this so Shaney-kinz doesn't get hurt," he popped out a knife and said, "bad." I gulped and slipped out of his arms and ran crying and shouting "help!!!!!HELP! Help! Please Help Me!"

XoShaneXo

I herd her. I ran after her voice but it seemed to slip my mind. I kept thinking who is chasing her? I need to focus, but I want to know! Why does it always seem to be her? I took what I think is a short cut and I ran into someone. I looked up and saw Mitchie. I hugged her and whispered "oh thank god, you're okay," in her ear. I looked at her and thought two things.

That is a skimpy and sexy outfit.

WHY ARE THEIR BRUISES ALL OVER HER?!

Who did this to her, the bruises, crying, and that outfit?

I said "are you okay? WHO DID THIS?" She whimpered and said "Shane, help me." I wish I knew how to do that exactly for my Mitchie.


	14. Chapt 13

MPOV

Shane took me to the hospital, he asked questions, but I never answered. It was too awkward, because we both knew that I was just nearly raped.

The thing I kept repeating out loud was, "Cody, Cody, why, why, help, help, Cody…."

SPOV

I got home after Caitlyn kicked me out, and walked around. I went in Jason's room, who knows why, and saw a tape. I picked it in the tape player and thought it might take my mind off of things. It started and at first I didn't know why this guy was beating up this girl, but when I looked closer I realized something. That girl was Mitchie that guy was her dad, and I still don't know why. I got very angry and stormed out the door to my car and drove back to the hospital.

MPOV

I was lying peacefully until Shane stormed in and wrapped me in to his arms.

I sucked in air because he was squeezing me to hard and I managed to spit out "Shane, what is it?!?"

Shane looked into my eyes and said, "I know what your dad did to you, why didn't you tell me?"

I started to cry and said, "I didn't think you would believe me and I thought you might not care."

Shane looked shocked and said, "I could never not care, remember what we both said? You said you love me and I said I love you?"

I thought hard and shook my head, I didn't. Probably too much being hit on the head. Shane looked disappointed and said "I'll let it slide just this once. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

SPOV

Mitchie leaned up closer to me, and I leaned in. We kissed and it felt like fireworks were going off. It felt so passionate, and like I was on another planet.

Then Nate and Caitlyn walked and whispered, "Finally," and started clapping.

We broke apart and blushed madly. Nate said "well your both a item now, and so are me and Caity, if I do say so myself."

Mitchie raised her eyebrows to Caity, and she blushed. I and Mitchie started clapping and mocking them by saying "finally."

They blushed and I and Mitchie laughed. I grabbed Mitchie's hand and whispered, "I'll be right back."

MPOV

I and Shane are an item, an item, yes, yes, yes, yes. Shane walked out the door, and Nate followed. It was quite for a millisecond, and then I and Caity started screaming and jumping up and down. The nurse came in and said, "Ms. Mitchie?

I nodded and she said, "You may leave tomorrow, but may I ask who your guardian is?"

I gulped and was about to talk but Caity said, "Mr. Brown."

I looked up at her confused but the nurse said, "Ok, he will need to sign you out tomorrow. If you need anything just press that button, good-bye Ms. Mitchie."

Mitchie said, "Uh just call me Mitchie please."

The nurse nodded, "ok, Mitchie," and she walked out the door and closed it.

CPOV

I and Mitch sighed in relief and she left.

Mitchie said, "what is wrong with you?! He isn't my guardian! Oh by the way my birthday was yesterday and no one did anything."

I smirked and said "oh don't worry wait till Saturday. Also, don't worries will think of something."

Mitchie groaned and said "fine. I just hope Jason doesn't get me ANOTHER bird house."

We laughed and I said, "Yeah."

Then Shane, Nate, and Jason ran in and said, "Mitch and Caity we gotta go NOW."


	15. Chapt 14

MPOV

I quickly sat up and said "why?"

Shane said, "That guy is here again, he said his name is Cody."

I gulped and said, "Blonde hair."

Shane nodded and said, "Yah."

I sat down and said, "Ugh, but I can't! I get to leave tomorrow, not today! What should I do?"

Shane looked at Nate and Nate shrugged. They sat down for a few minuets and then Nate's head popped up.

Nate said, "We'll be your guards. Caity is at your side at all times, Shane stays with you in your room and when you go out of your room Jason and I will be with you! Then he doesn't stand a chance!"

Jason said, "its genius!"

Shane said, "Perfect! Now I don't have to worry all the time."

They stayed with me at all times and I never saw Cody. Then it was 11:00 and they had to leave to go back to Camp Rock. I wondered what my dad was doing then I shook my head. He doesn't need to be on my mind right now. I laid in my bed thinking. I wondered what was going to happen when Camp Rock was done… Maybe I could move in with Caity.

All of a sudden my door opened and closed as someone walked in. I shrunk into my bed and curled up into a ball, a position I was in way to much and whispered, "Who is it?"

??? "Don't tell me you have forgotten me?"

I screamed as a knife inched towards me.

NURSEPOV

A scream escaped someone's lips as I was wiping off my computer screen. I ran to where I heard it and tried to open the door. It was locked. I shook my head, of Corse. I took out my keys and unlocked it and walked in. A familiar guy was trying to stab the patient while she ran for her life. She pushed him out the window and he fell about 2-3 feet.

We herd a thump and him yell "you haven't seen the last of me Mitchie!"

She yelled, "oh yes I have Cody! By the way, thanks for the new 5 stitches I will need and the bruises I have you jerk!"

I ran up to her and gave her the stitches she needed. I thought she had a rough day so I called the number she gave me and 4 kids came and picked her up.

She said, "Thank you so much."

I said, "No problem dear."

MPOV

My life is full of drama.


	16. Chapt 16

S. POV.

Why does this always happen to Mitchie? What did she ever do to anyone?

Nothing, obviously. I'm also worried about her, she is way to skinny. Also it's the summer right? So why is she always wearing sweaters and long stuff? It's really strange. I'm going to have to figure out what's going on with my Mitchie.

M. POV.

Almost everything is okay. Me and Shane are going out, Cody fell out of a window, and I found a way to get rid of pain. The bad stuff is my dad is still out there, and my way to get of pain is probably bad. Oh, I almost forgot I can't eat much; Shane's fans are so much skinnier than I am.

I walked in to the living room and sat by Shane. He's so cute when he's focusing on writing a song. Shane looked up and smiled.

"Why, hello cutie," he said.

I giggled and said, "well hello flirt. What you up to?"

He frowned and said, "Nothing right now but we need to talk about some serious stuff, first I'll go get the gang."

He got up and left. I was freaking out, what did he want to talk about? Did he want to break up with me or something? Was he mad that Nate was teaching me guitar and not him? What did I do? I can't think of anything I did bad? Did they figure out I was cutting myself?

N. POV.

Everyone went out with Shane to talk about something important. I have no idea what it is but it better be important, because I was kissing Caity.

Shane said, "Mitchie, baby why are you so skinny, it's not healthy."

Mitchie got mad and said, "It's none of your business pop star."

Shane got angry and said, "You are my business Mitch and it's rock star. Now tell us what's going on!"

Caity said, "Mitchie you never eat anymore! I swear you haven't ate and days! What's going on Mitch?"

Mitchie yelled," All of Shane's fans are really hot okay! Their skinny and are so much better than me! I'm not worth Shane's time if I don't have the right body okay, are you happy now?"

I frowned and said," how could you say that Mitchie? You are worth it."

She smiled and asked," Really?"

Shane said, "Of course baby."

I got confused, wasn't she just talking to me? Oh well, I feel love towards Mitchie but its just sisterly love…I hope. It must be. I love Caity.

Shane said after hugging Mitchie, "now another question. It's summer Mitchie, why are you always wearing long sleeve shirts and stuff? It's not normal."

She got scared and stuttered, "u-u-u-um we-e-ell you-u-u se-e-e I-I-I…"

Jason said, "Come on Mitch, so what if we see bruises on your arms. Let's get some sun on those arms. He rolled up her sleeves and we saw cut's all over her arms. We all stood there in shock while Mitchie looked ashamed.

She said, "It's my escape of pain."

I walked over to her and gave her a hug. She wrapped her arms around me, I started crying. She doesn't deserve this non-perfect life. She's a good person, who's dad is pure evil.


	17. VERY IMPORTANT!

**Okay a lot of people have been messaging me and saying the stories plot is lame and it totally doesn't make any sense and I don't update a lot, and there are a lot of mistakes and it jumps around a lot. Also, Shane should realize that she is being abused.**

**1. I have a life you know, I can't be on 24/7 so please be patient.**

**2. If you don't like it don't read.**

**3. Say those kind-of things nicely please, don't make me feel like an idiot.**

**4. Sorry if there are some mistakes but I don't always catch everything. I'm only human.**

**5. I have realized it jumps around a lot when I read it back again a couple of days ago. IM SO SORRY! I have been working on my writing lately so yeah. Also, sometimes I start a chapter and when I go back on them a couple of days later I don't always realize that the next paragraph is completely different. **

**6. Um....Shane does know she is being abused, Chapter 13 says he see's a video of her being abused. So he knows, but Mitchie is getting ready to tell him all of the details.**

**All of this hating on my story really hurts my feelings. Some people say they don't mean to hurt my feelings which is okay but others don't care at all about how I feel so.....I'm taking a break from this story. **

**Sorry guys. I'm not going to write a story that everyone hate's. I'm just thinking about canceling the story. Give me sometime to think about it though.**


	18. Authors Note IMPORTANT

_**Okay this story is officially canceled and done. I just want to focus on my Nitchie story.**_

_** BUT for all you Smitchie fans I promise I will start another Smitchie story. It's going to be called Club TiK-ToK. I KNOW- lame title but I have a reason for that name. I already have the plot done but it's not up on fanfiction yet.**_

** For now though this story is up for grabs. If you want it just ask and you can have it. Make all the changes you want, but message me first please. I really just want to focus on one story right now then I will start Club TiK-ToK. **

** I know I'm writing a Nitchie story but I have a good reason. I need a break from Smitchie/Jemi. All this drama sense they really were going out and I always see those Camp Rock 2 commercials and stuff so I wanted to do something else. Please understand.**

** Okay, that's about it. I hope your not to mad. But sometimes a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.**


	19. New Smitchie Story

_**I'm happy to let you guys know that my new Smitchie story is up! Please check it out its called Club TiK ToK. Yeah not the best name but oh well I was never good at naming things anyways.**_

_**If you love Smitchie then check it out! :)**_


	20. REWRITING? Story back up soon!

_**I'm rewriting something :) … Oh yes Not So Much Of A Perfect Life Now will be rewritten and will be up again. Also some of the chapters won't be in there because now I'm a better writer and some of the chapters were just … *shudders* completely pointless and stupid. I will let you know when it is done and backup. You can check it out when you want and see how it is if you want to. Thanks for reading this – Peace and Love - Ciara**_


End file.
